


Taking care of Baby Boy Bo

by SimplyDanii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Breeding, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Pegging, Physical Impact, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Switching, Vaginal Sex, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyDanii/pseuds/SimplyDanii
Summary: Don't forget to take your birth control or plan b.
Relationships: Bokuto - Relationship, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/You
Kudos: 63





	Taking care of Baby Boy Bo

It’s a sunny Saturday afternoon, the breeze that grazed your skin is chilly. You sit in the empty bleachers in the school gym. Bokuto invited you to one of his practice games so you could finally meet his friends. You had met Bokuto in your 3rd period science class in your last year of high school. You remember how terrified he looked trying to jot everything in his notes. You both were friendless in class, so you offered to help him study. He was so grateful he hugged you before you finished the sentence. 

After a few study sessions, he asked you on a date and you couldn’t say no. His frosted hair and gigantic smile had you developing a crush on the volleyball player. It didn’t hurt that his body built like a Greek God. He was so excited to take you on a date that he crushed the flowers he bought you. He was so upset but perked right up when you placed them in a vase and set them for display on the coffee table.

You had the opportunity to meet his friends plenty of times, but you were so nervous. You weren’t the skinniest girl around, average at best. Worried they wouldn’t be the nicest people around or that they would poke fun at Bokuto, you put it off as often as possible. Bokuto came over last in a less than cheerful mood.

“What’s wrong, Bo?” you asked gently while combing through his hair as his head laid on your lap.

“Do you not want to meet my friends because you’re ashamed of me?” he asked in a tone that made it seem like he would break at any moment.

“Babe, what? No! I could never be ashamed of you. It’s just that,” you pause biting your lip to fight back tears “I just don’t want to embarrass you since I’m bigger than most girls. I don’t want them to make fun of you because of me.” a single tear rolled down your cheek.

“My love,” his eyes full of concern, he sat up and took both your hands in his “I will never be ashamed of you. If someone says anything negative about you, I would punch them right in the gut. I want to show you off everywhere and to everyone. You are my everything, my worlds, mi vida.” this was the most serious you ever heard him.

Tears pricked at your eyes and bobbled down your face.

“Come to my practice game tomorrow. Please love?” he pouted at you.

“Okay.” you told him with puffy eyes and a smile.

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you on top of him. Giggles filled the room along with the kisses he smothered you in.

So here you sit in the bleachers, watching him in awe. He jumps and his leg muscles flex. His shirt lifts every so often and his arm muscles flex with each smack of the ball. You could see the ball flatten with his force. A blush crosses your cheeks as you think about him smacking you that hard.

Even though this is a practice game, he gives it his all. When he scores a point, he looks over at you and blows you a kiss or sends you a smile. The game ends and with his team as the losers. You knew this meant Bokuto is in big baby mode. You met him in front of the club room after the game. You lean against the railing, just staring out into the fields behind the school. You felt Bokuto’s body embrace you from behind. You turn around; he smiles sadly at you and you lean in for a kiss. 

“I know you’re upset you didn’t win, but I couldn’t stop thinking about how sexy you looked. Just wanted you to smack me around like the ball.” You told him in a sultry voice.

“Maybe later you can cheer me up and I will,” he says with a smirk “come here. I want to introduce you to everyone.” he guided you towards the group standing in front of the gym doors.

The members all tower over you, each much thinner than your boyfriend. Bokuto introduces Akaashi as his best friend, and you couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he is. You blush as he reaches for your hand with a smile. Bokuto let out a small scoff, grabbing your ass. You look at your boyfriend and shook at his sudden possessive attitude.

You all went to grab some snacks to eat at the park. It’s early evening, so the sun is about to set. You sit next to Bokuto at the picnic table with Akaashi cross from you and Konoha next to him. The setting sun’s rays hit their faces, it makes each of them look so majestic. Akaashi asks you about your classes, he makes a couple of jokes about your teachers. You giggle shyly and he slides you a smirk. You grab one of your steamed buns and take a small bite out of it. Bokuto’s right hand ran up your thigh to squeeze your sex suddenly. You almost choke on your bun and he hands you the water.

“Be careful, my love. Don’t want you dying on me just yet.” he says in a cocky tone.

You roll your eyes at him and take a sip of water. All four of you talk until the sun finally rests behind the mountains and it turns dark. The stars sparkle beautifully thanks to the lack of outside lighting. You said your goodbyes to Akaashi and Konoha. Bokuto intertwined his fingers with yours and he walks you home. He was still pretty upset about losing, so you did most of the talking. You told him about the next couple of projects you had planned and the upcoming plans you had with your family. 

You finally got home, getting to the door you wrapped your arms around Bokuto to pull him into a deep kiss.

“Do you want to spend the night? Everyone is gone until Tuesday,” you looked up at him tentatively “I’ll make you feel better about your game.”

He smirks and kisses you passionately. Bokuto pushes you backwards into the apartment. He stops to lock the door and you pull off your dress. You grab his hand and led him quickly to your room. He locks the door behind you and slips out of his shirt. You go in and kiss him messily. Pushing him back onto the bed, you climb on top on him. His hands roam your body desperately. You hurriedly unzipped his bottoms and pulled them down.

His throbbing cock springs from out his boxers. Your mouth waters. You kitten lick his pre-cum stained tip. He groans, you take his entire length in your mouth. He tasted so sweet, his taste clouding your thoughts. You need him to cum and cum hard. You want him to beg you to stop from how much you made him cum. Your right hand finds his balls and massages them. Your left hand plays with his nipple. Bokuto’s needy moans fill the bedroom.

“Do you want to fill my mouth with your cum baby boy?” you look up at him doe eyed.

“Yes, my love please.” he begs. Your arousal pools in your panties.

You take his thick cock back in your mouth and hollow out your cheeks as much as possible. Your tongue flat against his length, you bob your head a few times and he releases in your mouth. You take him out and swallow quickly to bring him back in.

“Baby what, ah.” he moans as your assault on his cock continues.

You don’t let up. You know he’s sensitive and he’ll cum quickly. You looked up at him, watching his eyes become watery. He gasps for air as he gets close.

“Cum for mommy.” you growl, sucking harshly on just the tip.

He bucks his hips up, causing you to deep throat his entire length. You gagged but kept your mouth all the way to the base. He cums harder than before. His whimpered moans fueling your addiction to his pleasure. You swallow his warm cum and jump on his dick. His face in shock, he watches you. You aligned his cock at your entrance and slam down hard. He moans your name loudly.

“y/n please it’s too much.” his voice whiney. You brought your right hand up and bring it across his cheek.

“The only time you’re allowed to use my name is if you’re moaning it.” you said fatally.

“Y-yes mistress.” he pouts at you.

You continue to ride his cock, the pleasure crawling around in your core. Your hand comes up to his neck and you squeeze the sides. His breathless moans drive you crazy, his tears stream down his face from the overstimulation. You feel him twitch inside; he turns to you, knowing he can’t cum without your permission.

“Cum inside me. My precious boy, you feel so good filling me up. Now stuff me full of your cum.” you coo as you tighten the grip in his throat.

You slam on him a few more times, the sound of your ass slap against his strong thighs. His back arches, he bucks his hips into you. He shoots all the cum he could for the third time. Bokuto grips on the sheets tightly, the knuckles on his left-hand turn white. His moans of your name fall on trembling lips. You smile at the mess he’s become. His hair stuck to his face with sweat. His head thrown back on the pillow, his breath comes back slowly. You pull him out of you and lay down next to him. Laying your head on his chest, he wraps his arms around you.

As you drift asleep, Bokuto pulls you under him and kisses you roughly. His hand comes up to your neck. He breaks away from the kiss and looks at you lustfully.

“Oh, you’re going to get it now, princess.” he growls with his brows furrow.

You gulp and know exactly how this is going to go. His kisses trail down your neck, light bites along your shoulders. He kisses across your chest, taking in one of your perky buds in his mouth. His other hand squeezes your breast, his calloused fingers on each side of your nipple. You moan at the action, your boyfriend always knows how and when to touch you. The hand not on your body reaches over to the shelf to grab the wrist/ankle leather cuffs. He smirks at you as he leans back to restrain you. Your hands now pinned to your sides and your legs bent.

He lowers himself to your soaked sex. He licks his lips hungrily. 

“So you think you’re off the hook sweet-cheeks?” he says with a slap to your thigh “First I lose my game,” another slap to your other thigh “then you flirt with my friends,” he spreads your legs “then we come home, and you think you can just get away with what you did to me?” he slaps your sex.

You moan at the impact on your needy cunt. “I’m sorry Bo. Please just touch-” another firm slap on your pussy.

“Remember your place, slut. What do you call me?” he barks.

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry.” you pout, doing anything at his point so he touches you.

He drops to your entrance and gives you a long lick from the bottom up to the clit. His lips suck lightly on your clit, his tongue knows how to move to your liking.

“Mmm yes daddy, that feels good.” Your moans cause him to increase his speed.

His thumb takes place on your clit while his tongue enters you. He flicks inside you wildly. Your back arches into his touch and he presses down hard. You whimper, he returns his lips to your clit and his fingers thrust into you. The tips of his fingers curling up inside you, hitting your spot perfectly. 

You clench down on him, nearing your orgasm. His tongue picking up speed. You grip the sheets as your orgasm washes over you, moaning into the night air. He moves his mouth to your hole and sucks violently, getting all the cum he could. He thumb fiercely attacking your clit. Before you realize what’s happening you cum again. Squirting onto his face, screaming words that made little sense. Your eyes roll to the back of your head and you jerk mildly as the restraints hold your body together.

You hear your heartbeat in your ears, your breath heavy. Bokuto brings two fingers to your mouth and shoves them in. You suck at them, licking them clean like he wants.

“Good girl, I know you have one more for me, Princesa.” his words are more of a demand than a statement.

He places his hand on your stomach and on his cock. He traces your folds with his tip. You whine at his teasing.

“Daddy, please stuff me full of your fat cock. I need you to fill me until it’s spilling out.” you beg, eyes lined with tears.

A mischievous smile crawls on his face. “As you wish.” he breathes, immediately shoving himself inside of you with desperate force. 

You both moan and throw your heads back. He rocks his hips and plays gently with your clit. You know you wouldn’t last long after how sensitive you are.

“Tell how good it feels, slut. Tell me how I’m the only one that can make you feel this good.” he demands, his sweet tone masking the degrading words. 

“Only you, sir. You’re the only one who can make me cum like that.” you whine out.

His thrusts pick up. The sound of his balls smacking against your leaking cunt fills the room. Your hands begging to find anything to hold on to as he increases his motions on your clit. You flutter around his cock, the familiar feeling wrapping around your core.

“You’re MY dirty slut. You belong to me and only me. Who owns this pussy? Tell me who the fuck you belong to y/n.” anger and lust mixing in his words.

“Y-yes, daddy! I belong to you and o-only you! This pussy is yours and only yours! I only want your c-cock stuffing me!” you yelp out.

Satisfied with your answer, he fucks you, intending to make you unfold into another orgasm. He spits on your clit and rubs it violently. The same feeling from the previous orgasm builds up. Your toes curl, your breath shortens. Shivers run up your arms, across your shoulders, and down your core. You squirt all over his chiseled abdomen. Your screams of his name and the pet names you call him spill out your mouth. You clamp down on him ruthlessly, wondering how he’s able to stay inside you.

“Fuck princess, you grip me so well. I’m going to fill this pretty little pussy with my cum, okay?” he says through heavy breaths.

You nod frantically as you continue to ride out your climax. He bucks his hips a few more times and cums inside you. Breathless, he leans over you to hold your face. His moans fall on your lips. His sweaty forehead against yours and you both try to catch your breath from your intense highs. 

“I fucking love you, y/n.” he gasps out.

“Everything for you and only you Bo.” you whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to take your birth control or plan b.


End file.
